dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrowhawk (4e Monster)
] Arrowhawks are unusual avian creatures native to the Elemental Chaos, though they are occasionally found elsewhere. They possess long, slender bodies; a good half of their length comes from their tail. An arrowhawk's plumage is almost pure white when it first hatches, but most turn tan or light gray as they grow older. Some of its feathers, particularly along the front of the wings and the top of the tail, may possess a blue or purple tint. Its body is almost perfectly symmetrical along a horizontal axis — it possesses two pairs of wings, two pairs of eyes (one above and one below its beak), and even two tongues. Arrowhawks spend their entire lives in flight from the moment they're born. Like certain species of aquatic animals that continually swim, an arrowhawk's brain is split into two distinctive parts. When the arrowhawk grows tired, half of its brain rests while the other half continues to function normally, allowing the creature to effectively "sleep" while still awake. This unusual adaptation means that the arrowhawk is almost always alert, allowing it to survive in a hostile environment where one mistake often leads to death. Arrowhawks are highly intelligent creatures — an adult is roughly as smart as a human — but seem to behave entirely like animals. They have no culture, no language, and no collective organization, although they seem capable of learning such concepts relatively quickly if taught by an outsider. Why such intelligent creatures have not evolved such things is unknown, but it's speculated that their elemental nature may be responsible. Unlike mundane birds, arrowhawks do not commonly form flocks. Except during mating seasons, most arrowhawks travel alone or with one or two other members of its species. This behavior is thought to prevent competition over food and water, as such commodities can be hard to find in the swirling maelstrom that these creatures call home. When two arrowhawks do meet to mate, they typically produce a clutch of 2-8 eggs (arrowhawk eggs are naturally buoyant, floating in place unless moved by an air current or other force). The male stays with the female only until the eggs are laid, at which point it leaves. The eggs require little assistance until they hatch, so the female leaves them largely untouched, moving them only if they are removed from the nest. Once they hatch, the young arrowhawks remain with their mother for several years until they are adults, then set off on their own. An adult arrowhawk is around 10 feet in length with a wingspan of about 15 feet. Most specimens weigh no more than 100 pounds. Despite their intelligence, arrowhawks do not speak and do not normally know any languages, unless they have been specifically taught by another creature. Arrowhawk Hatchling A hatchling is an arrowhawk up to 3 years old. During this time the creatures are small and highly susceptible to predation, though they are by no means defenseless. Hatchlings stay with their parents at all times, leaving only once they have reached maturity and are ready to fend for themselves. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+10 vs. AC; 1d6 + 3 damage. }} |name=Electricity Ray |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Lightning |effect=Ranged 10; +8 vs. Reflex; 1d10 + 3 lightning damage. }} Arrowhawk Hatchling Tactics Hatchlings hide behind their parents during combat, firing off electricity rays and relying on their speed to stay out of harm's way. If their parent is slain, the hatchlings will attempt to flee. Adult Arrowhawk An arrowhawk reachs adulthood at about 3 years of age. At this stage in development the arrowhawk is fully capable of surviving on its own and adopts the solitary nature typical of its species. An adult arrowhawk possesses the full array of powers that it will develop during its lifetime, although it is not the most powerful specimen of its race. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+15 vs. AC; 1d8 + 5 damage. }} |name=Electricity Ray |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Lightning |effect=Ranged 20; +13 vs. Reflex; 2d6 + 5 lightning damage. }} |name=Forked Lightning |action=standard, usable only while bloodied |recharge=at-will |keywords=Lightning |effect=The adult arrowhawk makes two electricity ray attacks, each against a separate target. }} Adult Arrowhawk Tactics Adults use much the same tactics as hatchlings, except they have no parent to hide behind. An adult will typically flee if it is seriously wounded or if foes prove to be unharmed by its electricity ray. Elder Arrowhawk Elder arrowhawks are larger and more powerful than regular adults, having lived for at least 40 years, though the oldest among them can sometimes surpass 100 years of age. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+21 vs. AC; 1d8 + 10 damage. The elder arrowhawk can expend 1 static charge to deal an extra 5 lightning damage with this attack (see growing static). }} |name=Electricity Ray |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Lightning |effect=Ranged 20; +19 vs. Reflex; 2d6 + 10 lightning damage. The elder arrowhawk can expend 2 static charges to increase the damage dealt by this attack to 3d8 + 15 lightning damage (see growing static). If the elder arrowhawk expends static charges in this manner while making a forked lightning attack, all of the rays benefit from the increased damage. }} |name=Forked Lightning |action=standard, usable only while bloodied |recharge=at-will |keywords=Lightning |effect=The elder arrowhawk makes two electricity ray attacks, each against a separate target. The elder arrowhawk can expend 2 static charges to make an electricity ray attack against one additional target (see growing static). }} Edler Arrowhawk Tactics Elder arrowhawks fight in a similar manner to adults, but they use growing static every round if possible. They prefer to expend static charges on electricity ray or forked lightning attacks, but will use spare charges to add lightning damage to their bite if they find themselves unable to escape melee combat. Arrowhawk Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Arcana check. :DC 15: Arrowhawks are unusual avian creatures native to the Elemental Chaos. Their primary means of defense is an electrical discharge, which they fire from their tails. The older an arrowhawk is, the more powerful this discharge grows. :DC 20: From the time it is born an arrowhawk spends its entire life in flight, even while resting. In combat they use their natural speed and maneuverability to remain out of reach while firing electricity rays at opponents. Hatchlings and adults with young are likely to flee, but they otherwise fight to the death. Encounter Groups Younger arrowhawks are almost always found with their parent(s), while adults of the species tend to be solitary creatures. Arrowhawks of any age can sometimes be found as pets, companions, or slaves to other creatures, usually those who are also native to the Elemental Chaos. Level 7 Encounter (XP 1,450) — Arrowhawk Parents * 2 adult arrowhawks (level 8 artillery) * 5 arrowhawk hatchlings (level 3 artillery) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Homebrew Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → By Level → Level 3 Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → By Level → Level 8 Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → By Level → Level 14 Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 3 Category:Level 8 Category:Artillery Category:Elite Category:Elemental Origin Category:Magical Beast Type Category:Air Keyword